1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device, more particularly to a liquid-filled display device that can provide lively visual effects to attract consumers' attention.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional display stand 1 is shown to include a hollow base 11, an upright member 12 mounted on the base 11, and a plurality of shelves 13 that are mounted spacedly on the upright member 12 for displaying articles. The overall design of the conventional display stand 1 is, as shown, monotonous and uninteresting, and is therefore unable to attract consumer's attention.
Referring to FIG. 2, a conventional display shelf 2 is shown to include a lower cabinet 21, a rectangular transparent hollow upper post 22 projecting uprightly from the lower cabinet 21 and confining an enclosed inner space 222, and a plurality of spaced apart horizontally extending plates 23 projecting outwardly from the upper post 22 for placement of articles thereon. The post 22 is filled with a liquid body 20 in the inner space 222. A cover 223 is mounted releasably on a top end of the post 22, and has a plurality of vent holes 224 formed therein. A plurality of diffusers 225 are mounted on a bottom end of the post 22 within the inner space 222. The display shelf 2 further includes a pair of lamps 227 which are mounted under a bottom side of the post 22 externally of the inner space 222 and which are operable to emit colored light that passes through the liquid body 20. An air blower (not shown) is mounted in the cabinet 21 for supplying fine air bubbles into the liquid body 20 via the diffusers 225. Although the display shelf 2 is more attractive in design as compared to the conventional display stand 1 of FIG. 1, since the displayed articles are simply placed on the plates 23 without any protective cover, they are vulnerable to dust and damage, and even shoplifters. Hence, the display shelf 2 is not suitable for displaying relatively expensive and delicate items. Besides, frequent re-arrangement of the articles in a neat order may be necessary if the articles are open to consumers' inspection.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,167 discloses an advertisement stand. As shown in FIG. 3, the advertisement stand 8 includes a hollow base 83, and an upright transparent hollow member 84 mounted on the base 83 and confining an inner space filled with a liquid body 82. A cover 823 formed with a plurality of vent holes 822 is mounted removably on a top end of the hollow member 84. A diffuser set 824 is mounted on a bottom end of the hollow member 84 within the inner space. An air pump (not shown) is mounted in the base 83 and is operable to supply fine air bubbles into the liquid body 82 via the diffuser set 824. A lamp unit 825 is mounted in the hollow base 83 beneath the hollow member 84, and is operable so as to radiate colored light. Although the advertisement stand 8 provides lively visual effects to attract consumers' attention and can be adapted for placement of articles on the base 83, it also suffers from drawbacks similar to those of the aforementioned display shelf 2.